Alive
by PerfectPorcelainnn
Summary: She was confused. He had stopped talking to her, he was angry. Now he talks as if nothing happened. She was getting sick of it, but it had been a while since she had spoken to that perfect voice, seen those beautiful eyes he possesed. Will she play along?


AN: ok, so I don't know where I got the thought for this story, I woke up and I just had it. I hope you like it, yes I have the first chapter written, which is much longer than this, so review and you shall get the first chapter.

Disclaimer;; I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing, if I did, do you think I would be on this site?

* * *

**A L I V E  
**_ prologue_

I walked over to him slowly, cautiously. He was standing against the brick wall, as still as a statue. He hadn't noticed me yet. Would he notice me, or even acknowledge me again?  
We hadn't spoken for months, his choice of course. I could never stop speaking to him on my own will. I never understood why he stopped talking to me, even looking at me for that matter, he was so confusing. I decided to not talk to him, what if he didn't want to talk to me and I seemed clingy. That was stupid, clingy? I hadn't said a word to him in over a month. I didn't even look at him anymore, I was finally getting over him, for the second time. And I thought I was doing a darn good job at that too.  
He glanced at me and pushed off the wall, he smiled. I scowled.  
"Serena." I kept my eyes down and continued walking. Why did he choose to speak to me now? Why now? My head started to feel light, my heart started beating and I felt sick. Why didn't he have this affect over me? I tried to calm myself down but I couldn't, I felt as if I were going to faint.  
"Sere, how long are we going to keep quiet for?" I squeezed my eyes shut. This was ridiculous. I glimpsed at him, quickly ducking my head back down when I saw he was looking at me. I kept on walking, then stopped. No, I want to know why he's doing this to me. Why he keeps doing this.  
"I spose you broke it then." He was still looking at me, I looked into his eyes and got lost. His beautiful eyes. I shook my head. No, he continually hurt me. There was a quick flash of pain in his eyes, I just managed to see it.  
"If that's how it's going to be, shall we make a new one starting now then?" The pain returned to his eyes. But I also saw humor. I sighed, this was going to be impossible. I could never stay away from him too long. Never did his eyes, even his voice, influence me, or even the ability he had to send women weak at the knees. I could always resist everything about him when I wanted to. But I had been away from him to long, I wasn't immune to his dazzling traits anymore. I couldn't stay away from him much longer, I would always love him, no matter what happened.  
"No, I'm sorry, I didn't know what to say." Please, please keep talking to me. I need you.  
"Look, Serena, I know you're pissed off with me for what happened and me being a cock and all, but I'm sorry. Anyway, it's your choice." He was looking me in the eye when he finished, then he took off, walking quickly, there was no way I couldn't keep up with him, even if I tried. No! He was walking away again. If it was my choice why was he walking away? I stomped my foot on the ground. He made me so angry!  
"Aurgh!" Why does he keep doing this to me? Did he know the affect he had on me? I used to live for him! And I suppose I still do in a way.  
I stared at his retreating figure. Why did he affect me so much. Did he even care for me as I cared for him? I don't know, I don't care. I'm over him.

I quickly walked to class, trying not to be late. I was changing lately, being on time more for things, even school. There was an improvement to my grades. Everyone was impressed. I tried to distract myself, that's why I was being so strict with everything, and it was working, I was becoming a better person, I was starting to be happy with myself, except the things that happened, be them good or bad. But secretly, it wasn't enough. I needed him so much. He completed me. Yeah, I know all this sounds like bullshit, but it's true. I felt so alive, so amazing when I was with him. He was one of a kind. My one of a kind. Back then, I could never see myself being able to continue without him, now, I knew I could. Well, to a point that is. It still hurt seeing him everyday, I thought about him more than I'd like to admit. But that's what really did keep me going, memories.  
I sat down in my usual seat next to Quatre, he had a gorgeous personality, I'm surprised how quickly we'd became friends. He was so polite and understanding.  
"Quatre, how are you?" I tried to keep my voice even and polite, I didn't want anyone guessing I was upset.  
"Good thanks Sere. How are you? You don't seem to good, very polite." He chuckled and I scowled. Darn.  
"I'm alright Quatre. Am I? It must be radiating off you. Wheres my sunglasses? I don't want politeness." I smirked at my lame joke. But Quatre seem to like, it he laughed, to my relief.  
Mr. Brown walked into the classroom. Finally, it was closer to the end of the now. I focused my eyes on him, though I wasn't really listening to him, I was more drew up in my thoughts of this morning, my thoughts of that one who always found a way to distract me, of that one I loved and hated all at the same time, Heero.

AN: review and you'll be getting the first chapter quite soon.  
**K A Y L A;;**


End file.
